ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain EO
Captain EO is a 1986 3-D film which is shown at Epcot, Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. The film stars Michael Jackson as the titular hero. It was directed by Francis Ford Coppola, executive produced by George Lucas, photographed by Vittorio Storaro, produced by Rusty Lemorande, and written by Lemorande, Lucas and Coppola. The score was written by James Horner, and featured two songs ("We Are Here to Change the World" and "Another Part of Me") by Michael Jackson. The Supreme Leader was played by Angelica Huston. Disneyland The attraction opened on September 18, 1986 in the Tomorrowland section of the theme park. It closed on April 7, 1997 to make way for Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. It then returned on February 23, 2010 replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience as Captain EO Tribute. Epcot The attraction opened on September 12, 1986 in the Future World land at Epcot. The attraction was then closed on July 6, 1994 to make way for the Honey, I Shrunk the Audience attraction. Captain EO then returned on July 2, 2010 replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. Tokyo Disneyland The attraction opened on March 20, 1987 in the Tomorrowland area of the park. It then closed on September 1, 1996 to make way for Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. It returned on July 1, 2010 in place of Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. Disneyland Paris The attraction was opened in Discoveryland on April 12, 1992. It was then closed on August 17, 1998 making way for Honey, I Shrunk the Audience but returned on June 12, 2010 replacing Honey, I Shrunk the Audience. Plot The movie tells the story of Captain EO and the ragtag crew of his spaceship on a mission to deliver a gift to the Supreme Leader, an alien queen ruling over a world of rotting, twisted metal and steaming vents. Captain EO's alien crew consists of his small flying sidekick Fuzzball, the double-headed navigator and pilot Idee & Odee, robotic security officer Major Domo, small robot Minor Domo and the clumsy elephant-like shipmate Hooter who always manages to blunder the crew's missions. Upon arriving on the planet, the crew is captured and sentenced to be tortured. Before being sent away, EO tells the Supreme Leader that he sees the beauty hidden within her and that he brings her the key to unlock it: his song. The two robot members of the crew transform into music instruments and the crew members begin to play the various instruments. As Hooter runs toward his instrument, he trips over EO's cape and breaks his instrument, stopping the music. The spell broken, the Supreme Leader orders her guards to capture EO and his crew. Hooter manages to repair his instrument and sends out a blast of music, providing EO with the power to throw off the guards. He uses his power to transform the dark hulking guards into agile dancers who fall into step behind him for a dance number. As EO presses forward toward the Supreme Leader, she unleashes her Whip Warriors (two cybernetic defenders, each with a whip and shield that can deflect EO's powers). The others all run away, leaving EO to fight the Whip Warriors alone. EO is trapped by a closing gate and is preparing for a last stand as both of the Whip Warriors draw their whips back for a final blow. Fuzzball drops his instrument and speedily flies over to tie the two whips together, causing the Whip Warriors to be thrown off balance, giving EO an opportunity to transform them as well. With no further obstacles, EO uses his power to transform the Supreme Leader into a beautiful woman, her lair into a peaceful Greek temple and the planet into a verdant paradise. A celebration breaks out as EO and his crew triumphantly exit and fly off into space. Special Effects Captain EO was a pioneer of the current wave of 4-D films in which the special effects extend into the auditorium with the audience. Effects included lasers shooting over the audience, laser impacts on the walls of the theater, smoke effects, and starfields that filled the theater. These effects resulted in the 17-minute film, costing an estimated $17 to $30 million dollars to produce. At the time the most expensive film ever produced on a per-minute basis due. Merchandising The story was adapted in the comic book Eclipse 3-D Special #18. __FORCETOC__ Category:Disneyland Category:Epcot Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Disneyland Attractions Category:Epcot Attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland Attractions Category:Disneyland Paris Attractions Category:Tomorrowland Category:Future World Category:Discoveryland